Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 7th, 35 LC
The following is a written document of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from February 7th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Well not many here, I guess I will call this meeting to order. We start with last week’s events. Drossy you are up first. Lysabet Drostone: Tuesday I held a lecture on practical uses of illusions. That's it. Damon Halliwell: Arranax, could you go over our lovely event with us getting the Super Weapon? Arranax DeVin: Well. I won't bore anyone with the details about what we saw the shit-skin monsters doing to the avians. Safe to say we had a few bumps and bruises, but in the end, the alien menace was destroyed, and the object of our interest, an Apexis solar weapon now rests within our control. Now. Any questions? Prior J. Hoffsetter: How is the shape of the weapon? Intact and all, I assume? Arranax DeVin: Functional. There's a lot of work to be done on it though. Damon Halliwell: Also I am happy to say tests with the weapon should be starting soon. Durthan, your class. Matiff Durthan: I gave a class on earth elementals found on Azeroth. Covered, basically, what they are, who they are, and a bit of history on elementals. That's really it. Damon Halliwell: Verus. Verus Baelheit: Yesterday, Some Members of the Magus Senate engaged in a Joint-training Session with Paladins of the Silver Hand. Unusual arrangement, I know. But far be it from any of us to deny an opportunity better understand the nature of our allies. For whatever purpose... Arranax DeVin: They called us witches several times. Verus Baelheit: Yes, yes they did. Arranax DeVin: Though this is a slight improvement over the word 'heretic.' Verus Baelheit: I'd like to thank Mister DeVin and Young for their presence and Assistence. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Liridian, the floor is yours to speak about your class. Gehlnarine Liridian: Last night was the Introduction class to my course of Nethermancy I will be teaching. We went over what Nethermancy is and why it is considered dangerous and held in so much disdain by many. Part two is next friday if anyone wants to learn a little bit more about Nethermancy. That's about it. Damon Halliwell: Ok on to this week. Zanbor you have a thing listed. Zanbor Emerson: On Monday we will be a party to a summit of various Alliance organizations. It will be in Karabor at eight. Attendance is not mandatory unless you are in the Foreign Ministry, though I know most of you like to come and bad mouth people. So feel free. Also this week on Friday we have been invited to some feast held by the Council of Bishops, if you go don't be an ass. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Senator Durthan. Matiff Durthan: Middle of this coming week, there'll be the third part of my course on elementals. Covering water elementals on Azeroth. Those attending be prepared to get wet. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Drossy. Lysabet Drostone: Mab and myself are hosting a Lovely Party this Thursday at eight bells. There will be drinks, and food, and a raffle- which you should all enter, by sending post to myself or Mab. You should all have gotten invitations by now, so please don't be late...any.. questions? Damon Halliwell: Liridian. Gehlnarine Liridian: As I mentioned before, on Friday evening, at eight, I will be hosting the next part in my course on Nethermancy. We will be discussing the schools of nethermancy and the different aspects within it. Please do not hesitate to tell the Lighties on the Council of Bishops to fuck off because you'd rather learn about warlock magic. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Ok we now move on to the one vote for tonight. Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: '''We do not have a quorum present and so we must postpone the vote. '''Damon Halliwell: Very well, I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Raise a hand if you wish to be called on. Well as no one wishes to speak. I close the floor. We now move onto promotions. Retaking his place as the person who does promotions I give the floor to Verus. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Mister Nalen'dor Stormweaver. Please step forward. Mister Nalen'dor, In your many Months in this Senate, you have stood by us as we've encountered Numerous dangers, had many incredible adventures. You're an admirable measure of a Mage, Mister Stormweaver. This Senate has no reservations in granting you the rank of Senator. Congratulations, Nalen'dor. Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Chancellor, I defer to you. Damon Halliwell: I now close the meeting. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes